In the graphic and car wrapping industry there exists the problem of what to do with tools and other needed objects during the wrapping process. Examples of such tools and objects include hot heat guns, squeegees, propane torches, beverage cans, extension cords, bottles of car wax, and manufacturing equipment for work stations. Such tools and objects need to be readily available during the wrapping process. The lack of a solution as to where to put the heat gun during the wrapping process has resulted in damage to vehicles and destruction of expensive heat guns. For example, heat guns set on roofs of cars have fallen off and broke or hit the installer resulting in a burn. In other situations, the heat gun is set on the ground and the installer has to continually bend over every minute or so. The heat guns have also been run over by a vehicle being moved. Similarly, squeegees used for the wrapping process have been dropped and lost.
In the fitness industry, exercisers need easy access to heavy water bottles. Often, machines do not have holders for water bottles.
What are needed are apparatuses for safely and easily attaching heavy objects to metal surfaces.